


A Quiet Moment

by Minacat93



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minacat93/pseuds/Minacat93
Summary: This is set just prior to the end of Season 4. A missing moment at the cottage.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 12





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a post on Tumblr about dancing with your loved one to slow jazz in the kitchen at 2 am and here we are.
> 
> This is my first fanfic please be nice T.T

Some nights it just gets to be a bit much. After being alone for so long, Martin feels suffocated in the cabin with Jon all the time. Sure, he gets moments alone walking to the nearby village, but every now and again it hits him in the middle of the night and he just needs s p a c e. So he carefully lifts Jon's arms from where they're wrapped around him and slips out of the bed, checking to make sure he hasn't disturbed his partner. Jon's been...different, since the Lonely. Not necessarily in a bad way, but just not quite the man he used to bring tea too. Of course, Martin isn't exactly the same person either.

Padding softly out into the kitchen, he takes a moment to look out over the dark, rolling fields. He always liked this time of night, knowing you were most likely the only one awake for miles around. Experiencing something no one else would share with you. He decides to make a quick mug of tea and enjoy the quiet for a bit. He sets the kettle on the stove and waits for it to boil, making sure to pull it off the heat before it makes too much noise. He drops the tea bag into the chipped mug and pours the water over it, letting the scent wash over him.

He carries the mug over to the table and sits facing the window. The moon is full overhead, casting its silver glow off of each blade of grass. Way off in the distance he can just make out the dark shapes of a few cows laying down. The stars overhead blink in and out as a few scattered clouds blow gently past. It's so quiet, so peaceful as he takes a sip from his tea, just enjoying the night by himself.

As he's almost finished his tea, he hears a quiet scuff behind him. He turns around and sees Jon standing there, looking unsure in the doorway. Martin quietly says, "hey" and motions Jon towards him.

"Can't sleep?" Jon asks, reaching out to lightly place his hand on Martin's shoulder.

"Yeah sorry," Martin says. "Got a little overwhelmed for a moment." Jon looks at him, confused, so Martin continues. "After cutting myself off from people...from you...for so long, I start feeling like I'm crawling out of my skin sometimes." At this, Jon looks alarmed so Martin rushes to continue, "not that that's a bad thing!! I just, well, need to get used to people again. To you, again." 

"Ah" Jon murmurs, but doesn't elaborate. He just stands there, hand slightly squeezing Martin's shoulder, looking unfocused out into the night. Martin isn't sure what he's seeing or whether he's Seeing, so he just sits quietly, finishing up his tea. As he sets the mug on the table, Jon lets his hand drift off of Martin's shoulder as he walks across the kitchen to the old record player. Jon pulls out one of the vinyls and soon a slow jazz tune fills the night air. Jon walks back over to Martin, taking both of his hands and tugging gently.

"Dance with me."

Martin is taken aback a bit, but allows himself to be pulled up and into Jon's embrace. Jon starts slowly swaying them back and forth, gently humming along. Martin feels himself becoming more relaxed, more used to the feel of Jon's hand on his back, the other entwined with Martin's. He looks up at Jon, who smiles down at him so beautifully that Martin feels himself blush. He tucks his head into Jon's neck as he feels more than hears Jon's answering chuckle. They slowly continue dancing in the kitchen as one song flows into another, until the record comes to an end with a soft hiss. They keep going for a bit longer after that, both unwilling to break the moment. Finally, Martin lifts his head to look at Jon.

"Let's go back to bed."


End file.
